Patch - 2019.02.25
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login Music Replaced with Sword Art Online: Alicization 1st Ending Theme Song - Iris (by Eir Aoi). ---- *''Rensouhou Q: ''Cast range increased from 500 to 800. *''Rensouhou Q: ''Shimakaze's Rensouhou-chan now travels back further when returning. *''Rensouhou Q: ''Shimakaze's Rensouhou-chan now has vision around itself. *''Rensouhou Q: ''When Shimakaze retreives Rensouhou-chan, the reduction on the cooldown of this skill adjusted from 3 seconds to 5 seconds. *''Big Best Type 93 Sanso Gyorai R: ''The interval to gain each stack of torpedoes can now be affected by cooldown reductions. *''Burning Curtain Q: ''Can now be used while moving and its before casting animation has now been removed. *''Burning Curtain Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 50 to 40. *''Flame Tide W: ''Mana cost reduced from 50 to 30. *''Gungnir Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds to 0.2 seconds. *''Gungnir Q: ''Base skill damage adjusted from 62/102/142/182/222 to 82/122/162/202/242. *''Gungnir Q: ''Base of additional skill damage when hitting on targets with a debuff from Avida mode adjusted from 22/42/62/82/102 to 32/52/72/92/112. *''Schwarzschild W: ''The casting animation of this skill will no longer interrupt Rikka's Movement. *''Avalon Schwarz E: ''Cast range increased from 450 to 500. *''Exorcism Shot Q: ''The first of the 2 basic attacks while using this skill no longer applies a mark from Arrow of Sealing W on the target. *''Power Word: Shield Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 50/55/60/65/70 to 40/45/50/55/60. *''Shadow Word: Death Q: ''Mana cost adjusted from 50 to 40/45/50/55/60. *''Leap of Faith W: ''Mana cost reduced from 50 to 40. *''Psychic Scream W: ''Mana cost reduced from 50 to 40. *''Cascade E: ''Mana cost reduced from 65/75/85/95/105 to 60/70/80/90/100. *''Shadow Word: Pain E: ''Mana cost adjusted from 70/75/80/85/90 to 60/70/80/90/100. *''Rhythm of Painful Singing Q: ''Sayaka can now activate the 2nd cast of this skill without waiting for the swords to rotate. *''Rhythm of Painful Singing Q: ''The swords also starts rotates to rotate at the end of the dashing effect from the 1st cast. *''Rhythm of Painful Singing Q: ''The duration for the rotating swords to deal full damage on enemies hit reduced from 1 second to 0.5 seconds. *''Lamentation of Cerulean Swords E: ''The swords now flies out of Sayaka instantly at the moment she casts this skill without having casting animation. *''Girl's Curtain Call R: ''Cooldown reduced from 100/80/60 seconds to 85/65/45 seconds *''Girl's Curtain Call R: ''The Girl's Curtain Call state now also reduces the interval between Sayaka's next basic attacks. *''Finalize Apoptosis W: ''The follow-up healing effect after damaging the target with the skill damage adjusted from 40% to 20% of the skill damage dealt. *''Endless Apoptosis R: ''Now the Endless Apoptosis field reduces the Movement Speed of all enemies hit by 40% for 2 seconds. *''Getsuga Tenshou Q: ''The skill damage increment on each stack of Reiatsu increased from 10% to 15%. *''Getsuga Tenshou Q: ''The maximum stacks of Reiatsu reduced from 10 to 8. *''Getsuga Tenshou (Hollow Form) Q W E: ''AD ratio of the skill damage adjusted from AD to AD. *''Getsuga Tenshou (Hollow Form) Q W E: ''Each cast increases the cast range of Getsuga Tenshou (Hollow Form) Q W E and Kuroi Getsuga R by 10%, up to 50% additional cast range. *''World Class Item - Ginnungagap Q: ''Base damage on the 1st cast, 2nd cast and free cast from Ultimate Guardian E adjusted from 15/50/85/120/155 to 15/45/75/105/135. *''Artifact Level Armor - Hermes Trismegistus W: ''The percent value based on Albedo's Health of physical shield and magic shield adjusted from 12%/13%/14%/15%/16% to 10%/11%/12%/13%/14%. *''Artifact Level Armor - Hermes Trismegistus W: ''The percent value based on Albedo's Health of damage shield adjusted from 20% to 15%. *''Ultimate Guardian E: ''Base damage adjusted from 40/60/80/100/120 to 40/55/70/85/100. *''Ultimate Guardian E: ''The percent value based on Albedo's Health of skill damage adjusted from 7% to 4%/5%/6%/7%/8%. ---- New Heroes *Hero Card - Alice Zuberg (' 爱丽丝') available for 45 Diamonds on 1st March 2019 at 6.00 PM. *Skin Card - Konno Yuuki (绝剑) available for 118 Diamonds on 25th February 2019 at 6.00 PM. *Skin Card - God of Calamity Yato (祸津神) available for 69 Diamonds on 25th February 2019 at 6.00 PM. (Moved from 22nd February 2019 at 6.00 PM) New Packages'' *Winter Holiday Returning Welfare Package (寒假回归福利礼包') available for 5 Diamonds between 25th February 2019 to 11th March 2019. (Can be purchased up to 5 packages per day) *Winter Holiday Returning Value Gift Box ('寒假回归超值礼盒') available for 2 Diamonds between 25th February 2019 to 11th March 2019. (Can be purchased up to 1 box per server account) '''Adjustments *Added new Recall effect for Timi's skin Oiran Timi. ---- *Fixed a bug that the usage of Hollow Mask in Eternal Battlefield would not adjust the damage increment on each stack of Reiatsu for Getsuga Tenshou (Hollow Form) Q, W, E. ---- ----